


All the Devils are Here

by Steadfxst



Series: Banging the Bartender [4]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Missing Scene, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: She goes home with the bartender.





	All the Devils are Here

“Hell is empty, and all the devils are here,” Michael says softly.

Eleanor, already half-asleep, turns over in bed and sees he’s smiling, faintly, at the middle distance, propped up against her headboard. (He probably hadn't even thought she'd  hear him.) He holds a lit cigarette between his fingers like every post-coital scene in a movie from the mid-century. Eleanor rolls her eyes. It hadn’t been her plan to bang the bartender—though it ended up being a fun distraction—but now she wants him to leave. She hopes he can take the hint.

“Are you staying the night, or…?”

She lets her sentence trail off. 

He turns his head.

“If you want me to go, you can just say so,” he says.

He doesn’t sound mad about it. In fact, Eleanor thinks he almost sounds amused, which annoys her.

“Kinda.”

He laughs.

Michael stamps out his cigarette on an empty plate she had left on her nightstand, and tiny wisps of smoke waft towards the ceiling before disappearing. Eleanor watches him from her pillow as he picks up his clothes that were strewn around the room. She didn't normally sleep while a guest of the sexual variety was over, but there was something about Michael that made her usual worries seem silly.

“Isn't your boss going to be pissed you ditched work to fuck a customer?” she asks.

She’s not concerned. Just curious. It’s a very Eleanor thing of him to do, she decides.

Michael smiles as he buttons his shirt.

“Hopefully they didn’t even realize I was gone,” he says.

Eleanor checks the time. (The brightness hurts her eyes, and she squints.) He’s been with her for over an hour.

“Are you worried about me?” he asks, buckling his belt.

Eleanor makes a face.

“No. I just don’t get how any manager could be _that_ oblivious. Besides, I don’t even know you."

Michael frowns. If he was _that_ concerned about losing his job, he shouldn’t have asked if he could take her home.

“Well, I'm off,” Michael says lamely.

“Mhmm,” Eleanor says with a yawn.

She didn’t know how badly he wanted to stay and tell her everything. But he couldn’t. She was right—she was _always_ right—that his boss would eventually notice his absence and would punish him accordingly if he didn’t get back soon.

“Take care, Eleanor. Remember what I said.”

Eleanor snores softly in response.

Michael pulls the covers higher up over her, snaps his fingers, and vanishes.


End file.
